


A vida continua

by DamonPikachu



Series: A vida continua [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Kurt autossuficiente, Momentos fofos, O Kurt está a lidar bem com a traição, Other, Outros meio esquisitos
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamonPikachu/pseuds/DamonPikachu
Summary: O Kurt lida bem com a situação do dia anterior e é apoiado por todos aqueles que o rodeiam.





	A vida continua

**Author's Note:**

> Bem-vindos à 2.ª parte de "A vida continua".  
> Se forem como eu, vão rir e ficar perplexos com o que há aqui.  
> Espero que gostem ;)

****A vida continua** **

****

Quando Kurt acordou, na manhã seguinte, sentiu vontade de gritar em todas as direções o quanto estava feliz.

Apesar de ainda sentir um vazio, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos decidiu ignorar esse sentimento de perda e arrastou os lençóis para o lado, levantando-se da cama.

Kurt vestiu as peças de roupa mais básicas que encontrou no seu armário, uma vez que não planeava sair de casa e queria aproveitar o dia para cuidar dele mesmo.

E foi isso que fez. Preparou um bom banho de imersão, que, para ele, era bem merecido depois dos episódios do dia anterior e atirou-se lá para dentro.

O contacto entre a água quente e os seus músculos foi o mais relaxante possível. Kurt quase conseguia sentir a tensão a boiar ao seu lado, parecia-lhe que todos os nós que ainda tinha em si se tinham desatado e que ele se podia mover com calma e graciosidade novamente.

Submergido na água quente e sob uma onda de relaxamento, o corpo de Kurt, involuntariamente, levou-o às memórias do dia anterior. Mas, para sua surpresa, as lágrimas não saíram. Curiosamente, ele até sentiu pena de Blaine por ter perdido alguém tão especial quanto Kurt.

Ele encostou-se à borda da banheira e deixou que a água quente continuasse o seu trabalho de relaxamento.

Depois de sair da banheira e de estar devidamente seco e vestido, Kurt abandonou o seu quarto e rumou à cozinha para procurar algo para comer.

O Hummel presumiu que fosse tarde, apesar de não ter visto as horas, mas pode confirmá-lo porque havia dois pratos sujos no lava-louças e um bilhete em cima da mesa, Kurt pegou nele e leu-o:

_“Filho,_

_Eu voltei para a oficina e a Carole foi para o trabalho._

_Voltamos à hora do costume._

_Amo-te_

_PS: Temos de ter uma conversa muito séria quando eu chegar a casa._

_\- Burt”_

Ele amachucou o papel e deitou-o ao lixo. Seguidamente, abriu o frigorífico e procurou por algo que pudesse ser cozinhado sem grande esforço.

Encontrou algum bacon, dois ovos e algumas fatias de fiambre que estavam escondidas nos confins do eletrodoméstico, atrás de umas caixas de pizza do dia anterior.

Pôs uma frigideira ao lume com algumas gotas de óleo e deixou que o bacon fritasse. Enquanto isso, partiu os ovos, cortou as fatias de fiambre aos quadrados e juntou tudo numa tigela. Depois, atirou com a mistura para dentro da frigideira e esperou que ela cozinhasse.

Finalmente, quando já estava tudo bem confecionado ou, pelo menos, comestível, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos pôs tudo num prato e serviu-se de um copo de sumo de laranja.

Após ter terminado a sua refeição e de ter lavado e arrumado a louça, Kurt desceu, novamente, até ao seu quarto. _Ainda havia certas memórias que ele tinha de limpar, antes de ser puder intitular “livre”._

Kurt desceu as escadas e voltou para o seu quarto. Olhou em volta e as memórias invadiram-no como se fossem balas, cada uma perfurou um lugar do seu fragilizado coração, mas Kurt impediu as lágrimas de caírem.

_Blaine tinha a culpa, era ele quem tinha de chorar pelo que perdeu, não o contrário._

Kurt pegou na caixa que deixara ali antes de sair de casa para confrontar e romper, definitivamente, com o ex-namorado.

A primeira coisa a desaparecer foram as fotografias, todas as que tinha nos álbuns, nas molduras sumiram no interior da caixa. Seguidamente, foram todas as outras coisas, os presentes, a roupa, as pequenas coisas que lhe faziam lembrar o crápula, desvaneceram-se dentro da o pedaço de cartão.

Então, já com todas as recordações de 5 anos dentro de uma caixa recheada de mágoas, Kurt lacrou-a, levou-a até ao contentor mais próximo de casa e atirou-a lá para dentro.

 _Finalmente livre_ , era a frase que ecoava ao redor de Kurt, embora a sua boca estivesse fechada e esboçasse um pequeno sorriso.

 

********* **

Quando Burt entrou em casa, o seu filho estava sentado no sofá. Nenhum deles disse nada, mas o mecânico precipitou-se e abraçou o filho, colhendo-o entre um abraço reconfortante, Kurt recebeu o gesto do pai com o maior agrado e descansou a sua cabeça no ombro do progenitor.

Carole apareceu e juntou-se ao abraço, enlaçando pai e filho nos seus fortes braços de mãe.

\- Ele não podia ter feito isto. Tu não mereces sofrer. - avançou ela, referindo-se às traições constantes.

\- Às vezes temos de passar por coisas que não merecemos para chegar à felicidade plena. - respondeu Kurt e o abraço entre eles apertou-se um pouco mais.

\- Pai, - Kurt levantou a cabeça do ombro do pai e olhou-o nos olhos - não tinhas algo muito sério para falar comigo?

\- Deixa estar, filho. Tratamos disso noutra altura. - rematou Burt e o filho assentiu.

********* **

Na manhã seguinte, quando Kurt estava no sofá com uma taça de cereais em mãos, a campainha tocou e, a contra gosto, ele abriu a porta.

Surpreso por quem era, ele quase caiu ao chão quando viu a figura loura do outro lado da porta.

\- Sue? O que faz aqui?

\- Porcelana, - Sue arrastou-o para o lado e entrou - vamos falar. Senta-te aqui comigo. - apontou para o lugar que Kurt ocupava antes de ter ido abrir a porta.

Relutantemente, Kurt sentou-se e virou-se para a ex-diretora, que o olhava seriamente.

\- Como estás? - perguntou ela.

\- Bem, quer dizer, as coisas ainda estão muito presentes, mas vai-se andando. A cada dia que passa, tento esquecer alguma coisa, vai demorar, mas eu sei que valerá a pena. - respondeu Kurt e Sue assentiu.

\- Presumo que saibas que o que ele fez é muito comentado em qualquer lado. Hoje, ele apareceu na McKinley para ajudar o Sam no Glee Club, mas não foi bem recebido por ninguém. Foi devastador vê-lo sair derrotado, mas ele mereceu-o.

\- Sue, se me permite, qual é a razão de estar aqui a contar-me tudo isso? Por mais que tente, e ainda que só esteja aqui há alguns minutos, não consigo deixar de pensar nisso. - comentou Kurt com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

\- Kurt, eu vi o quanto sofreste com o medo de te assumires ao teu pai, o quanto te deixou devastado a perseguição do David, o que levou à tua mudança para Dalton, mas tu superaste tudo isso e superaste, ao mesmo tempo, as expectativas que eu tinha de ti. Transformaste-te num modelo e conseguiste ganhar o meu respeito, ainda que eu nunca to tenha dito. - Sue fez uma pausa para pensar e retomou - Por isso, quando vos tranquei dentro daquele elevador, com a falsa esperança de que vocês eram o casal perfeito e de que só estariam felizes juntos, esperei impacientemente por um casamento, o que não veio a acontecer porque ele insistiu, cismou em estragar tudo. - concluiu Sue rudemente e Kurt sorriu.

\- No fundo, só fez o que qualquer um faria para ver os amigos felizes, não tem de se culpar por ter forçado nada, a culpa é minha e dele por termos confundido as coisas. - assegurou Kurt e Sue levantou-se.

\- De qualquer forma, fico feliz com o facto de estares a lidar com isto de uma forma tão madura, __tão Kurt__.

\- Até eu estou surpreso, Sue. Nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão indiferente a isto. No fundo, acho que já estava habituado e esta foi só mais uma. - Kurt levantou-se e encarou a sua ex-diretora, agora “amiga”, e, sem que nenhum notasse, abraçaram-se.

\- Vejo-te por aí. - despediu-se Sue e começou a andar em direção à porta. Porém, quando chegou à porta que dava para o corredor, virou-se para traz e disse: - _Não te impeças de ser feliz, lá porque que não deu certo com o Blaine, não quer dizer que não dê com outro._ \- ela sorriu-lhe, ele retribuiu e saiu pela porta.

Kurt ficou ali, parado, fixo, imóvel debaixo daquela frase que o assaltou de surpresa e repercurtia na sua mente incessantemente.

 

****FIM** **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado e deixem os vossos comentários aí em baixo.  
> Vemo-nos na próxima parte ♥


End file.
